


Immortal Tales

by Kileykao



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, The creatures are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the two them brought it up almost everyone said they were too young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I am really tired. It's two am. But hey. Have some NovaHD.

The first time the two them brought it up almost everyone said they were too young. That they shouldn’t do it. In all honesty they were too young. James was 22 and Aleks was just barely 20. But they knew that they were going to spend forever together. But they listened. The listened to Jordan telling them that they should wait a few years. They listened to Dan tell them they were way too young. They didn’t listen to Sly when he said to go for it. 

So they waited. The idea always in the back of their heads. But they got busy with life. Because Aleks was now a creature, and not only did they have creature videos to make, but also duo streams started to happen, and they still had to make videos for their own channels. Life got in the way. The idea was pushed off just till they weren’t so damn busy.

The next time they brought it up was a year later. The duo streams weren’t really a thing anymore, and they weren’t living the Creature house anymore. They were living together in a house now with Ein. It was working, and it felt right to bring it up again. Jordan told them that they were still too young. That they should just wait till they were older. Dan told them they weren’t ready yet. This time Seamus told them to go for. 

Then Sly left the Creatures and for Florida.

And then suddenly work was crazy again. With them moving out the Creature house, Sly leaving. The two of them didn’t want to wait. But they did. They pushed it off again for the sake of work. Because they were down a member, and everyone was saying to wait for when they weren’t so busy. 

2015 rolled around and it was much less hectic again. Duo stream were 100 percent done, and they now had a flock of interns who could take some of the work off of their plates. So they brought it up again. Dex told them they were crazy. Spencer said they shouldn’t do it. Joe just smiled and said not to listen to them. 

They get more serious about it when same sex marriage is legalized in all 50 states. That’s when they bring it up to Jordan and Dan. Dan tell them that shouldn’t do it. Jordan tell them that they’re still way too young. Even though they’ve thrown around this idea for almost three years now, and they're both three years older now than they were three year the first time they brought it up. 

They argue about it almost all year. The argue about it to the point where Aleks takes a break. He leaves the hub for a month or so just to get away and clear the air. That’s when James realizes that work isn’t as fun without Aleks thereby his side. That he doesn’t know how he did this without Aleks for three years. 

Aleks comes back in December. He feels like he has to. Like he can’t miss the Secret Santa. James tells he doesn’t have to come back. Aleks tell him he wants to. Like he feels like it’s time. 

The air still isn’t clear.  
At the end of December Seamus leaves, and the air feels so much more heavy in the office. 

In January, James asks Aleks if he still wants to do it. Aleks says yes. That night they fill out the paperwork they’ve had bookmarked on their computers since 2013 while watching a random Twitch stream and drinking shitty beer with Ein and Mishka on their feet. 

In February, Aleks asks James if he wants to make a couch co-op youtube channel. James kisses him and says yes. They would call their would be channel Cow Chop. And they know it’s gonna be amazing, and they're going to have a cow couch. 

In March, James and Aleks sit down with Jordan and Dan and tell them they're going to leave the Creatures. That Cow Chop is going to be their thing now. For once the two of them don’t say that they are two young or that it isn’t the right time. They just say okay. 

Sometime between March and April Joe and Aron decide to leave the Creatures also.

In April, they launch Cow Chop and by the end of the month have 240,000 subs. They call it a success. They also find out that they have been approved to adopt, that the two of them are going to be parents. They call that a victory three years in the making.


End file.
